Aniki
by ShuuShou
Summary: Nijimura kesal melihat kekasihnya yang seharusnya datang sendirian itu sekarang malah datang ditemani seseorang yang paling tidak ingin dia lihat... NijiHaiKei
1. Chapter 1

Nijimura kesal melihat kekasihnya yang seharusnya datang sendirian itu sekarang malah datang ditemani seseorang yang paling tidak ingin dia lihat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **'Aniki' milik ShuuShou**

 **Pairing : NijiHaiKei(?)**

 **Warning : OOC, typo, eyd berantakan, cerita gaje**

 **Happy Reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nijimura melirik jam di tangan untuk kesekian kalinya.

" _Tch._ Kemana si berandal itu? Sudah kubilang agar jangan datang terlambat." Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki tidak sabaran.

"Shuuzo." Sebuah suara tak asing datang dari belakang memanggil nama kecil sang kapten Teiko tersebut.

 _Datang juga kau._

"Kenapa lama sekali Shou-" Kalimat protesnya terhenti begitu melihat seseorang dengan jaket hitam dan kaos berdiri di sebelah Haizaki.

"Err- maaf aku terlambat. Kakakku memaksa ingin ikut."

"Hah?"

"Yo, Monyong." Tangan orang itu melambai santai ke arah Nijimura. Bibir berantingnya menyunggingkan senyuman menyebalkan yang membuat Nijimura ingin melayangkan tong sampah terdekat ke wajah itu.

Ya, tong sampah. Sepertinya itu cukup untuk dilemparkan ke wajah seorang pengganggu seperti Haizaki Keigo yang notabenenya adalah kakak satu-satunya dari Haizaki Shougo. Dilihat dari wajah keduanya cukup mirip. Namun ada sedikit perbedaan diantara keduanya. Kalau Haizaki memiliki rambut abu-abu dan bertindik di telinga saja, Keigo memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dan memiliki tindikan di kedua telinga serta di bibir bawah sebelah kiri.

Nijimura menatap malas. "Kenapa kau ikut kesini juga, Keigo?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu. "Tidak ada alasan khusus. Memangnya kenapa? Kau keberatan~?"

 _Tch._ Pertanyaan bodoh. Mana ada orang yang tidak keberatan kalau kencannya diganggu? Dasar sial. Nijimura merutuk dalam hati.

Keigo bisa dibilang seorang _brother complex_. Ia sangat konsen terhadap segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Haizaki. Namun pria bersurai raven itu selalu menyangkal jika dibilang punya cinta berlebih terhadap adiknya-si surai abu. Tapi apa namanya kalau bukan _brother complex_ kalau setiap kali Nijimura dan Haizaki akan berkencan Keigo selalu saja datang mengganggu?

"Tentu saja sangat keberatan, _A-NI-KI,_ " Nijimura memberikan penekanan pada akhir kalimatnya. Wajah tampannya memunculkan senyuman manis namun dengan tambahan perempatan imajiner di pelipis dan aura hitam yang menguar di belakang. "Tidak bisakah kau membiarkan kami pergi berdua saja, huh?"

"Ah... sudahlah," Keigo mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah. "Aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian. Aku hanya ingin lihat kemana kalian kencan saja. Benar 'kan, Shou?" Tangan Keigo merangkul pundak Haizaki. _Memangnya kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu berduaan saja dengan Shou? Heh, selama aku disini kau tidak akan bisa, pelangi sialan._ Keigo tertawa dalam hati saat melihat wajah Nijimura yang sekarang seakan ingin menelannya.

Haizaki hanya diam. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Salah menjawab bisa-bisa ia berakhir babak belur. Terjebak di antara mereka berdua rasanya seperti makan buah simalakama. Mau berpihak kemana akan sama saja. Kalau ia memihak Nijimura, Keigo pasti tidak akan tinggal diam dan nanti akan menghajarnya di rumah seperti yang sudah-sudah. Kalau ia memihak Keigo, bisa dipastikan Nijimura akan menghukumnya dengan hukuman yang membuat Haizaki tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar selama beberapa hari. Walaupun sebenarnya dia menyukai hukuman dari Nijimura. Sadis tapi manis.

 _Dasar bodoh. Apa yang kupikirkan?_

" _Tch_. Sial" Haizaki memaki diri sendiri. Dan makian itu terdengar oleh kakaknya yang kini masih merangkulnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Haizaki melirik arah lain.

Tanpa aba-aba Nijimura menarik tangan Haizaki hingga terlepas dari rangkulan Keigo kemudian memeluknya dari belakang. Haizaki terperanjat.

"Pokoknya Shougo akan berkencan denganku hari ini dan nyamuk beranting sepertimu tidak boleh ikut, Keigo." Nijimura meletakkan dagunya di pundak Haizaki. Kedua tangannya melingkari pinggang ramping itu hingga membuat dadanya menempel dengan punggung si surai abu. "Hei, kenapa kakakmu keras kepala sekali?" bisiknya.

"Mana aku tahu? Dia sudah begitu dari dulu."

"Huh, dia mirip denganmu. Keras kepala. Sifat pencemburunya juga mirip." Nijimura meniupkan udara ke telinga Haizaki. Haizaki sedikit bergidik saat merasakan tiupan nafas Nijimura di telinganya.

"Aku tidak pernah cemburu. Dan jangan tiup telingaku, bodoh."

"Kau sering cemburu. Dasar tsundere." Nijimura manyun.

" _Tch_. Sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu aku bukan tsundere."

"Mana ada tsundere yang mengaku?"

" _Urusai."_ Haizaki mengulurkan tangan menarik poni Nijimura namun dibalas kecupan singkat di pipi kiri oleh sang kapten. Haizaki merona. Nijimura mengusap lembut pipi yang memerah itu. Ia paling suka warna pipi Haizaki saat ini. "Manis sekali." Nijimura tersenyum menggoda.

"Diam kau."

Perdebatan singkat sepasang kekasih itupun berakhir.

Keigo menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Dia tersenyum namun dengan senyuman yang dihiasi beberapa perempatan di kening dan pipinya.

"Oi, kalian berdua. Jangan membuat mataku sakit. Dan kau-" Telunjuk Keigo mengarah tepat ke wajah Nijimura. "Jauhkan tangan dan bibir monyongmu itu dari adikku kalau tidak mau kubuat wajahmu itu jadi lukisan abstrak."

Nijimura mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wajah Haizaki yang memerah. "Jangan menggangguku, Keigo. Dan, memangnya kau bisa melukis? Aku tidak yakin." Tangannya masih melingkari pinggang Haizaki.

"Heh, tentu saja bisa. Mau coba?" Keigo menyeringai. Pasti akan menyenangkan sekali melukis dengan menggunakan tinjunya sebagai kuas dan wajah Nijimura sebagai kanvasnya. Cat? Oh, tenang saja. Darah si monyong itu yang akan jadi catnya.

Nijimura balas menyeringai. "Boleh saja, tapi aku sedang malas meladenimu. Aku tidak mau mengotori tanganku dan merusak hari berkencanku dengan Shougo." Nijimura melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih menarik tangan Haizaki. "Ayo Shougo, tinggalkan saja kakakmu itu."

Haizaki hanya bisa pasrah.

Tapi tidak dengan Keigo.

"Tunggu dulu-". Ia pun menarik tangan Haizaki yang satunya. "Kau tidak akan pergi berdua saja dengannya karena aku akan ikut."

Nijimura mendecih. "Keras kepala," Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia tersenyum. "Setelah kupikir-pikir... silakan saja kalau kau mau ikut, aku tidak keberatan bermesraan dengan Shougo di depanmu." Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat. Menampilkan senyuman miring menyebalkan yang penuh arti.

 _Twitch_

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa, monyong."

"Jangan meremehkanku, bibir anting."

Haizaki berdelusi melihat petir menyambar dramatis di belakang kedua orang itu persis seperti adegan di komik-komik yang pernah ia baca dan sekarang ia malah terjebak di tengah-tengahnya.

 _Ini akan merepotkan..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _TBC strikes!_** **/dilempar/**

 **Yosh, Fanfic ini** ** _special written_** **buat senpai pelangi dan** ** _aniki_** **yang belakangan ini sering tawuran**

 **Semoga kalian menyukainya**

 **Chapter berikutnya bakalan diapdet kalo udah selesai. Tee hee~/dibuang/**

 **Mind to RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

Haizaki memutar-mutar botol sodanya sembari melihat dua orang di depannya yang dari tadi tidak henti-hentinya saling menatap. Yang satu dengan tatapan kesal karena kencannya diganggu, yang satu lagi dengan tatapan penuh kepuasan karena berhasil mengganggu.

Menyebalkan. Haizaki membatin. Kalau seperti ini dia lebih baik tidur-tiduran dan main game saja di rumah. Ya, harusnya itu yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang kalau saja Nijimura tidak meneleponnya pagi-pagi sekali dan mengajak untuk pergi jalan-jalan hari ini.

Haizaki bertopang dagu dan menatap malas orang yang lalu lalang di sekitar cafe tempat mereka duduk sekarang.

Membosankan.

"Oi, Monyong," Keigo membuka percakapan. "Katakan padaku kenapa kau bersikeras sekali untuk bersama Shou?"

Nijimura meletakkan cangkir kopinya yang isinya tinggal separuh. "Kau sudah tahu jawabanku, landak. Aku menyukai Shougo."

Perkataan Nijimura membuat Haizaki tersedak dan pipinya sedikit merona. Ia kembali meminum sodanya untuk menghilangkan gugup. Dan hal itu tertangkap oleh Nijimura. Kedua sudut bibir pemuda itu terangkat membentuk senyuman tipis.

Sementara wajah Keigo membentuk tekukan. "Kau tahu, 'kan, kalau aku tidak akan pernah merestui kau dengan Shou? Jadi sebaiknya kau menyerah saja." Keigo masih tidak rela membiarkan adik satu-satunya itu diambil oleh orang seperti Nijimura. Haizaki harus tetap bersamanya apapun yang terjadi. Dia yang melindungi Shougo kala kedua orang tua mereka bertengkar. Dia yang menenangkan kala Shougo kecil menangis karena ingin bertemu dengan ibu mereka. Dia yang menemani Shougo sedari kecil hingga tumbuh seperti sekarang. Dan sekarang Nijimura seenaknya saja mengatakan ingin mengambil adik kesayangannya itu. Ia tidak akan pernah terima. Tidak. Akan. pernah.

"Ya, aku tahu." Nijimura memajukan duduknya. Kedua tangan ditautkan dan bertumpu ke atas meja. "Dan kau juga pasti tahu, 'kan, kalau aku bukan orang yang pantang menyerah? Jadi sebaiknya kau restui saja kami. Kupastikan akan membuat Shou bahagia. Tenang saja."

"Tch. Dalam mimpimu." Jawab Keigo.

"Mimpi yang akan jadi kenyataan." Tandas Nijimura.

Haizaki _sweatdrop_. Sampai kapan dua orang ini akan terus berdebat? Rasanya ia ingin mendinginkan kepalanya sejenak. Berlama-lama mendengarkan perdebatan kakak dan _senpai_ -nya hanya membuat kepalanya sakit. "Aku ke toilet dulu."

"Jangan, kau disini saja," Nijimura menahan tangan Haizaki dan menatap tajam ke arah Keigo. "Aku malas berdua saja dengan si landak ini."

"Siapa yang kau panggil landak eh? Monyong sialan. Aku juga malas kalau hanya berdua saja denganmu." Keigo balas menatap tajam. "Dan lepaskan tanganmu dari adikku."

"Memangnya siapa lagi kalau bukan kau, kakak ipar?"

"Kakak ipar kepalamu. Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan pernah merestui kalian berdua."

Haizaki tidak peduli dengan larangan Nijimura. Ia tetap melangkah meninggalkan dua orang yang kembali berdebat tentang panggilan masing-masing yang kali ini mulai memancing perhatian pengunjung cafe lainnya.

 **.**

Air dingin dari keran menyegarkan wajahnya. Sejenak Haizaki menatap cermin memerhatikan bulir-bulir air yang turun menelusuri pipinya hingga kemudian atensinya beralih ke pantulan pintu yang terbuka dan memunculkan sosok Nijimura.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahan dengannya, Shou." Nijimura mengambil sedikit sabun cair dari dispenser kemudian mencuci tangannya. "Kenapa kakakmu itu begitu menyebalkan, huh?" Bibirnya maju menandakan ia memang benar-benar kesal.

Haizaki sibuk mengeringkan wajahnya. "Ya, begitulah dia. Tapi hanya dia yang aku punya."

Nijimura diam. Ia tahu sudah sejak dulu Keigo posesif terhadap adiknya. Sejak kedua orang tua Haizaki bercerai dan ayahnya pergi meninggalkan mereka kemudian disusul dengan ibunya yang menikah lagi dengan laki-laki lain, hanya Keigo satu-satunya keluarga yang Haizaki miliki. Tentu saja dia akan sangat protektif dengan adiknya. Njimura mafhum. Tapi tidak begitu juga caranya, 'kan? Bagaimana Nijimura bisa berkencan jika terus diikuti begitu? Padahal hari ini ia ingin memberikan sesuatu yang spesial untuk Haizaki.

"Apa dia tidak punya pacar? Kenapa selalu sibuk mengganggu kita?"

Haizaki mengangkat bahunya. "Kurasa tidak ada gadis yang dianggap pacar olehnya. Para gadis itu datang dan pergi begitu saja."

"Persis seperti kau dulu, huh?" Nijimura masih ingat kelakuan Haizaki yang suka bermain-main dengan wanita sebelum akhirnya kebiasaan itu mulai menghilang sejak mereka berdua menjalin hubungan.

"Kurang lebih sama."

Haizaki beranjak pergi meninggalkan toilet ketika tiba-tiba pintu toilet terbuka dan sukses membentur kepalanya. Keigo muncul dari balik pintu.

"Oh, aku tidak tahu kau disana, Shou," tatapannya beralih kepada Nijimura. "Padahal aku berharap si monyong disana yang kena."

Perempatan imajiner muncul di kening Nijimura yang menyunggingkan senyum kesal. "Sepertinya kau harus berusaha lebih keras lagi, kakak ipar."

"Aku bukan iparmu, sialan."

"Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja."

Haizaki memutuskan meninggalkan mereka berdua yang kembali melanjukan debatnya. Ia bersyukur, setidaknya kali ini perdebatan kedua orang itu tidak akan menarik perhatian.

 **.**

Setelah berjalan-jalan sebentar, ketiganya kemudian memutuskan beristirahat di sebuah taman kota. Suasana taman sore itu tidak terlalu ramai tapi juga tidak terlalu sepi. Haizaki sedang tertidur bersandar di salah satu pohon. Wajahnya terlihat begitu damai untuk ukuran seorang berandalan. Bahu naik turun dengan teratur. Sedikit rona merah menghiasi pipi. Tinggal lepaskan anting dan segala perangkat berandalnya, Haizaki akan sukses menjadi _uke_ idaman para _seme_.

Nijimura mendekat dengan dua kaleng minuman dingin di tangannya.

"Kenapa dia malah tidur disini?" Ia menghela nafas. "Oi, bangun, Shou."

Haizaki terperanjat saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin tiba-tiba menempel di pipinya. "Jangan mengagetkanku begitu, bodoh! Ck."

Si pelaku hanya angkat bahu sambil memasang wajah tidak bersalah. Satu buah soda kalengan ia letakkan di pangkuan Haizaki. "Mana si landak? Sudah pulang?" tanyanya sembari meneguk jus miliknya.

"Dia bilang ingin membeli sesuatu." Haizaki membuka kaleng soda miliknya. Terdengar suara ' _peshh_ ' dan detik kemudian cairan soda menyembur keluar mengenai wajah Haizaki. "Kau sengaja, 'kan?"

"Sengaja apanya?" Nijimura tertawa sambil memegang perut. "Tadi aku berlari kesini jadi mungkin kaleng sodanya terguncang. Kemari, biar kubantu bersihkan." Pemuda eboni itu lantas menangkup wajah Haizaki dan membawanya mendekat. Ia menjilat cairan soda di pipi si abu. Membersihkan dengan caranya sendiri.

Haizaki memerah hingga ke telinga.

Nijimura tersenyum penuh arti. Melihat tidak ada penolakan dari pemuda di depannya, ia lalu memejamkan mata dan bergerak untuk mengecup bibir kekasihnya tersebut.

 _Cup-_

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak. Tunggu dulu, sejak kapan bibir Haizaki jadi seperti ini? Teksturnya sedikit keras tapi mengeluarkan bau yang enak. Memang hangat tapi bibir Haizaki yang Nijimura tahu bukan seperti ini. Bibir Haizaki lebih hangat dan lebih lembut. Nijimura tahu karena sering mengecupnya. Saat ia membuka mata, bukan wajah Haizaki yang ia lihat, tapi wajah ikan dengan mata melotot mengerikan dan mulut terbuka yang memperlihatkan pasta berwarna coklat.

"WAAAA..." Nijimura melompat mundur lalu menatap tajam ke arah si pengganggu. Keigo dengan brengseknya menginterupsi acara kecup-kecupannya dengan Haizaki menggunakan kue taiyaki yang sudah digigit bagian ekornya. Satu skor untuk Keigo.

Pemuda itu tersenyum menyebalkan. "Dasar monyong mesum keparat. Lengah sedikit saja kau sudah menyerang adikku." Ia lalu duduk di sebelah Haizaki kemudian memberikan sebuah taiyaki isi coklat pada sang adik.

"Hei, tadi kau bilang kau tidak akan menggangguku dan Shou," protes Nijimura.

"Benarkah? Aku lupa," jawab Keigo tanpa dosa.

Haizaki sebenarnya ingin tertawa tapi ia urungkan karena takut melihat wajah kesal Nijimura. Ia lebih memilih untuk diam sambil memakan jatah taiyakinya. Berbicara hanya menambah keruh suasana.

Bibir Nijimura manyun. Kesal sekali rasanya acara mesra-mesraannya diganggung oleh orang tidak tahu diri, situasi, dan kondisi seperti Keigo. Pemuda itu kemudian memakan taiyaki yang hendak masuk ke mulut Haizaki hingga si empunya protes karena miliknya direbut. Nijimura masa bodoh.

"Aku sudah sering menyerang adikmu. Dan untuk kau ketahui, aku paling suka saat membuatnya berteriak bahagia." Nijimura menjilat krim coklat di sudut bibirnya sambil menatap penuh kemenangan pada Keigo.

"Apa?!"

Sebuah taiyaki melayang tepat mengenai wajah tampan Nijimura.

Nijimura manyun maksimal. Haizaki merah padam. Keigo naik pitam.

"Kubilang aku suka membuatnya berteriak bahagia. Suara Shou saat berada di bawahku itu sangat menggairahkan. Memikirkannya saja membuatku _berdiri_." Ah, Nijimura suka ini. Menggoda pengidap _brother complex_ itu sebuah kepuasan tersendiri baginya. Apalagi kalau yang digoda sampai terpancing amarahnya.

"Kau..." Keigo kehilangan kata-kata. Ia tengah menimbang-nimbang. Memilih antara mengenggelamkan Nijimura ke laut atau menguburnya hidup-hidup. Si monyong yang satu ini benar-benar membuat kesabarannya habis. Berani-beraninya ia menyentuh miliknya satu-satunya. Dan apa tadi katanya? Membuat adiknya berteriak bahagia? Haha, Keigo berubah pikiran. Ia memutuskan mencincang Nijimura dan menjadikannya umpan untuk memancing piranha.

"Hei, sudahlah. Kalian seperti anak kecil saja. Tolong sadar usia." Haizaki mencoba menengahi. Meskipun semburat merah masih menempel manis di pipi, ia mencoba bersikap dewasa.

Keigo memegang kedua bahu Haizaki dan menggoyang-goyangkannya heboh. "Katakan padaku, Shou. Yang dibilang si monyong barusan itu tidak benar, 'kan?"

Namun jawaban yang didapatnya hanya wajah Haizaki yang kembali merah padam.

Pemuda dengan tindikan di bibir itu membatu. Rasanya seperti ada bagian dari hatinya yang dicabik-cabik kemudian dijatuhkan ke tanah dan diinjak-injak. Kalau di komik-komik, Keigo sekarang seperti ada nyawa imajiner yang melayang keluar dari mulutnya sambil melambai-lambai menuju awan. Tubuhnya kaku, matanya bulat kosong.

Nijimura memasang wajah penuh kemenangan. Skor bertambah satu untuknya.

"Kakakmu baik-baik saja, Shou? Dia sepertinya terkejut sekali."

"Ck. Itu karena kau bicara yang tidak perlu, bodoh."

"Aku hanya bicara kenyataan. Hei, wajahmu memerah lagi."

"Berisik!" Haizaki mendekati sang kakak. "Oi, aniki. Sadarlah."

Tepukan-tepukan di pipi membuat nyawa Keigo—yang hampir sepenuhnya meninggalkan badan—kembali masuk. Ia melihat wajah Haizaki. Ah, adiknya yang manis. Detik kemudian bayangan sang adik yang tengah berteriak bahagia di bawah Nijimura kembali singgah di pikirannya membuat nyawa Keigo kembali melayang keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Kenapa malah pingsan lagi?!"

.

.

.

 **-Bersambung dengan nistanya-**

 **Saya sangat cinta dengan mereka bertiga. Tapi seberapapun besarnya cinta saya, saya tidak bisa update ff ini dengan cepat. Rencananya ff ini akan tamat di chapter 3. Tapi bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu tergantung situasi, kondisi, dan mood.**

 **Semoga reader sekalian suka~**


End file.
